


primary colors and secondary roles

by triptychism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, art major!taeyong, film major!jaehyun, i'll update tags and character tags as i go i guess, johnten, markhyuck, norenmin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychism/pseuds/triptychism
Summary: his name was lee taeyong. he was 22. he's a double major in neuroscience and art. his half of the dorm room is just red, yellow, and blue with splotches of white here and there, which is a striking contrast to his wardrobe that's filled with muted colors, from beige to cream to white to black. he's been crowned as the hottest bachelor on campus and "most likely to be a literal fairy" (people muse that it's the hair and the big eyes) for three years now, and fun fact: he also had his coming-of-age ceremony at burger king, at least that's what jaehyun saw from his instagram.who was jaehyun?he was a film major who watched musicals for comfort and had a penchant for pretty boys with big eyes and crazy hair colors. taeyong's roommate with a boring room aesthetic and wardrobe (just black and white, and the occasional grey). he was awarded the best "citizen A" and "tree" in his school plays when he was little.jaehyun was just a secondary role who wanted to be more than that in taeyong's story and perhaps his own.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	primary colors and secondary roles

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is my first nct story! the idea kind of sprung out of nowhere but i hope you'll like it (and i hope i won't burn out and end up not finishing this haha)
> 
> btw contact names are what the other person have for each other (don't know if that makes sense,, but oh well sdjfkjdf)

There was a secret kept behind Jaehyun's lips.

He didn't know when it all suddenly became a secret or better yet, he didn't know why he was even keeping it a secret in the first place.

But as the man with the bright green hair stepped out of his car and onto the pavement, with a white backpack—adorned with an army of colorful patches and marker scratches (Jaehyun later finds out the markers were fucking scented too)—slung over a shoulder, an iced latte in one hand, and his car keys in the other, Jaehyun knew with a rapidly beating heart that this man was the cause of Jaehyun's big secret.

Well maybe it was more of a revelation than a secret. But when someone realizes something big—in any sense—and decided to throw that realization into the hollow chambers of their heart, (like it was a box of old children's toys or ancient family heirlooms that have lost their meaning to the youth of today), then the revelation starts to fester and infect the owner until it overwhelms their mind and fools them into believing this was something so great, no one can ever unlock the door and learn about it.

And that's exactly what Jaehyun did.

Jung Jaehyun, age 20 and on his first day back on campus after a particularly nasty sports injury that landed his sorry ass home and bedridden, realized he had an attraction for people with odd hair colors that contrasted greatly with their minimal fashion, big eyes made of pools of melted obsidian mixed with stardust, customized backpacks that smelled of lime punch, and an iced latte with a smiley face rather than a name printed on the side. Namely, he had fallen in love at first sight and like any sane person would do when presented with a cliche, fairytale opening, Jaehyun turned around and went to class.

* * *

Summer was approaching and Taeyong didn't know how to feel about that.

For one, it meant that finals were approaching soon and he barely had enough time to reenergize himself after his midterms (he spent a whole week after his exams living in his blanket, marathoning nearly every single anime on Netflix, and playing hide and seek with his roommate Doyoung's stuff which by the way, his roommate was unhappy about and threatened to "poison our dinner if Taeyong hides my fucking stapler underneath Yuta's bed again").

For two, it also meant that he'll finally get to start the summer art class that he's been looking forward to since winter break when he enrolled. It was a special figure drawing course where each session meant a different concept for the model to portray and the artists to sketch. Taeyong's been trying to nab a seat since he first heard about it from when Doyoung's artsy, then-high-schooler half-brother Renjun told him about it when he stayed at their apartment two summers ago while his parents were out on a well-deserved, children-free vacation. But, by the time he tried to sign up for it last year, he had completely missed the deadline and could only very sadly stare at the words "10 SEATS / 0 AVAILABLE / NO WAITLIST". Doyoung didn't help his self-deprecation much when he just patted his back, gave him a sad smile, and reminded Taeyong to do his laundry before leaving for his afternoon lecture (Renjun also wasn't any help when Taeyong calls him and he assures Taeyong he'll give live commentary everytime he goes to the class that summer).

But now, Taeyong finally has a spot and the only thing keeping him sane is seeing the confirmation email from the local arts organization and the reminder he set on every single device he owns. He's just excited, sue him. 

"Doie, you're an engineering student, so can you please build me a time machine and just skip to the part where summer fucking happens," Taeyong whined into the dining table where his head was buried, clearly deciding that there were better things to do than wipe the table like Doyoung had asked him to do.

Said man barely spared the brooding man a glance and rather aggressively chucks ramen into the pot on the stove, "First, I'm a chemical engineering student and building a time machine is not in my forte. Second, if you want to completely bypass your exams and skip right to summer, it's much easier for me to just knock you out with this pot which I'm honestly considering right now because we have guests coming over in approximately five minutes and if you don't wipe the table before I hear Johnny yell at the top of his lungs outside our door to "Open the fuck up bitches! It's party time", I might have to change my career path to attempted murder."

Taeyong, used to the way Doyoung gets when he's stressed, shifted his head so he was looking at the younger with his cheek squished against the table (his hand holding the wet towel very lazily rubbed circles on the same one spot), "You know, you should consider changing majors and going into music. You could be a rapper with how fast you scold me, which is so hot by the way. Yell at me some more."

Doyoung whipped around and held his chopsticks at Taeyong threateningly, "First-" (Taeyong turns his head away and mutters, "You have a lot of First's.") "-do you think these vocals," Doyoung pauses to sing _do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do_ moving his chopsticks a little higher up with each syllable (Taeyong claps), "-are meant to be wasted by me becoming a rapper. Second, I wouldn't have to scold you if you just did what I asked, including me implying for you to not elevate my blood pressure any higher. Third—yes there's a third now Taeyong, you pushed me to my limit—I know you have that kink but I'm not the person you should be looking to satisfy it. Now please, please, please just wipe the table."

He turned to devote his attention to the giant pot of ramen as Taeyong stood up and blushed, murmuring under his breath, "I don't have that kink."

"Yes you do. Now wipe."

And Taeyong wiped, right in time when from their door, came a series of knocks and pounding and a very loud, very Johnny-like, "Open the fuck up bitches! It's party time!"

* * *

"Jaehyun hyung."

"No."

"Jaehyun bro."

"I said no."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Jaehyun knew it was too good to last.

"Jaehyu-"

"Dont."

"Jaehyun opp-."

The elder groaned and pulled over to the curb. He threw a glare at the smirking boy (Lee Donghyuck aka Jaehyun's 17 year-old cousin and is simultaneously a literal menace to society and the only source of brightness that Jaehyun has in his dreary life) sitting in his passenger seat. "What the fuck do you want now, Hyuck?"

"A little birdie told me you signed up to be the model for the special figure drawing class at Renjun's nerdy art program," Donghyuck teased, mirth swimming in his eyes.

"How are you going to tell me _a little birdie_ told you something and then tell me the name of that _little birdie_. Also, I don't think Renjun's gonna like it very much when he hears that you called his art program nerdy," Jaehyun signed, exasperated. He switched the car into drive and flicked on his left blinker, waiting for the oncoming cars to pass by so he could pull into the lane.

"Hey, for all you know, the little birdie and Renjunnie could be two different people."

"You don't have very many friends," Jaehyun answered, before cursing when he missed the perfect timing to pull in and forced to wait for the new onslaught of cars to pass by. He hated this street. Remind him to never bring his cousin Donghyuck out for grocery shopping.

Donghyuck let out an offended huff and began to list out names, "That's so not fucking true. I've got Renjun hyung, Mark hyung, Jisung, Chenle, Johnny hyung, Ten hyung, Sicheng hyung, Yuta hyung, Jungwoo hyung, and a bunch more people you don't know."

His voice shook a little towards the end as Jaehyun gritted his teeth and finally pulled into the lane, not without flipping a finger at the car behind whose owner decided to nearly commit vehicular homicide by suddenly speeding up out of nowhere and barely stopping behind Jaehyun's. It took a few more seconds before Jaehyun finally registered what Donghyuck had said. "You can't just take my friends as yours."

"Yeah I can. I've had _moments_ with them hyung; that makes us friends. Plus, Ten hyung told me he loved me more than he loved you and Johnny hyung combined so fucking suck it."

"What _moments_? You mean the time you were stuck in an elevator with Sicheng and you two just sat awkwardly? Or the time you met Johnny hyung for the first time during summer vacation and told him he was, and I quote, "tall, blonde, gorgeous, and 100% made of Calvin-Klein level of manliness"? Or the time I caught you and Yuta hyung trying to find a ghost in the basement at the AirBnB we rented for said summer vacation? Also, Ten hyung definitely doesn't love you more than us if what I saw him doing with Johnny hyung the other day meant anything."

"They're still _moments_ hyung," Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes as if Jaehyun doesn't grasp the concept that telling someone they're "tall, blonde, gorgeous, and 100% made of Calvin-Klein level of manliness" (Donghyuck doens't doesn't regret telling Johnny that) somehow solidifies a friendship, "You should also definitely tell me what Ten hyung and Johnny hyung were doing and on a scale of 1 to 10, how scarred were you?"

"Literally ten."

"You think you're so witty."

"Why the fuck am I stuck babysitting you when I could be at my cold-ass dorm and watching reruns in my pajamas," Jaehyun grumbled under his breath and turned into Donghyuck's house's driveway. "Get out of my fucking car."

"You think I want a babysitter hyung? I'm almost 18 but my mom thinks that I'm not responsible enough to cook or clean. You almost set the house on fire once and suddenly, you're a danger to society. Now unclench your asshole and help me prove my mom wrong that other people can set the house on fire too" Donghyuck unbuckled his seatbelt and clambered out of the car.

Flabbergasted, Jaehyun sputtered, "I'm not setting the house on fire to prove anything!"

"We'll see about that loser," yelled back Donghyuck from the back of the car, opening the trunk to grab the groceries.

Jaehyun got out of the car and shut the door, in time to see the younger peak around the bags of groceries in his arms and stick his tongue out. And Jaehyun being the mature cousin he is, stuck his tongue back and snatched half of the bags out of his arms.

"So back to the little birdie named Renjunnie-"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

The younger cackled, amused at Jaehyun's beet red face and stepped into his home behind the elder. "For sure hyung. Just letting you know that Renjun promised to send any and all pictures of you in embarrassing costumes."

"That little snitch."

"Hey, there's a fair trade here okay?"

"And, pray, tell, what's this fair trade?"

Donghyuck unlocked the front door and kicked it open. With his usual smirk, he shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out, hyung."

* * *

**to: huang renjun**

i can't believe you're going to sell me out to hyuck

just to stare at some eye candy in a boba shop???

i thought you were better than this renjun

**to: jaehyun hyung**

their names are jeno and jaemin

hyuck's giving me all of his boba stamp cards so i'm not Just staring at them

imma eat and drink too

feast for the stomach and the eyes

so like in terms of survival,, im shooting two birds with a rock or something

**to: huang renjun**

that's not how the saying goes

**to: jaehyun hyung**

ok film major

and you rly think i'm going to put your dignity above my love life rn??

we're in the same position hyung

sad

single

irreversibly sexy

one of us gotta take one for the team

and i guess its jsut ur turn old man

**to: huang renjun (traitor/dni)**

i'm only three years older than you

**to: old man jaehyun**

see how u said three years OLDER

aint saying three years younger now r u oldie

**to: do not contact renjun**

i hope you choke on the boba that Jeno and Jaemin make you

**to: old virgin jaehyun**

and it wont be the only thing ;)

**to: i need to delete his contact**

goodbye

**to: old virgin jaehyun**

finally

* * *

Renjun sent the last text and looked up from his phone in time to see a mother hold the door open for him. He nodded politely in thanks and rushed to slip into the cool shop.

"Welcome to Dream Boba! What can I get for you?"

Renjun blew his hair out of his face and walked up to the awaiting barista. He smiled, slapped one of Donghyuck's stamp cards down (9 of the 10 already filled with an interchangeable mix of initials of LJ and NJ), and slid it across the counter. "I believe I'm in for a free drink."

The barista looked at the card and grinned wolfishly; his name tag glinted under the bright fluorescent lights and Renjun tried not to melt at how neatly scrawled _Jaemin_ was. "I believe you are."

The two boys stared at each other across the counter before someone's hand cut through their vision. "If you two could not flirt in the middle of rush hour, I'd really appreciate it."

"You could always join," Renjun offered, feigning innocence as he blew his hair out of his face again. Jaemin laughed and began tapping away on the device in front, inputting Renjun's usual order.

The other boy wiped his hands on his cutely decorated apron (Renjun felt his heart flutter when he saw the big bubble letters he drew, loudly proclaiming the name _JENO_ in neon). "Maybe I will. You also need to stop taking Hyuck's stamp cards if you can talk to us just fine."

Renjun plucked his freshly made drink out of Jaemin's hands, "Nah, he loves bargaining and deals, and taking his stamp cards are honestly shooting two birds with a rock for me. I get free boba and I get to flirt with you guys outside of school."

Jeno crossed his arms and shook his head, a smile pulling on his lips, "That's not how the saying goes."

As Renjun broke the plastic lid of his drink with his straw, Jaemin looped his arm around Jeno's shoulder, "Good thing, Renjun's not gonna be a lit major."

Renjun skipped towards the door. He pushed it open and ignoring the weird feeling of half of his body being cold because of the A/C and the other half being embraced by the sticky, hot outside air, threw a wink and a kiss at the two baristas (Jeno blushed and waved while Jaemin enthusiastically sent him flying kisses). "Real good."

* * *

Yuta could be the best and worst person on Earth, except he always chooses to be the worst over the best.

So when he slammed into the studio after school hours, announcing very loudly to the few art students, including Taeyong, who were scrambling to finish their final pieces that he quote unquote, "Just had the best fucking blowjob in the supplies closet with a really cute dance kid who's flexible enough to let me bend him in half."

Mortified, Taeyong rushed out of his chair and clamped a hand over Yuta's mouth, apologies slipping out of him to the other students who just glared at the two of them. With Yuta's mouth still covered, the elder dragged Yuta towards his easel and sat him down in one of the extra chairs. "Motherfucker, can you not do that?"

He felt him smirk beneath his hand before something wet and something warm and metal touched his palm. Taeyong yelps and rips his hand off as if it was burned. He hurriedly grabbed his wet tissues that he always has prepared in his backpack just for this type of scenario and all of the other scenarios that involve Yuta and his disinterest in maintaining good hygiene. snarls at Yuta who sticks his tongue out, piercing glinting under the light. "Why'd you do that? Who knows what shit you've had on your tongue?"

Yuta stared down at Taeyong's oil paints and gently tapped on a dollop of naples yellow, before turning his gaze to Taeyong and with the most serious expression he could muster, said, "Come."

Taeyong grimaced. "You're nasty, you know that?"

"That's what the dance kid told me too. Did you know he's a Scorpio like me?"

He watched Taeyong sit down in his chair and pick up his brushes, clearly waiting for an answer that Taeyong decides Yuta doesn't deserve.

"Bro, are you listening to me?"

"I'm pretending you-," Taeyong turns to Yuta and waves his hand to gesture at the other's being, "do not exist."

Yuta narrowed his eyes and a smile tugged on the corners of his lips, a sign that is never good for people who don't know Yuta, people who do know Yuta, and especially for people who spent a large portion of their life growing up with Yuta. "Hmm, I'm sure the rest of your artsy fartsy friends will thoroughly enjoy my existence and everything I've been doing with said existence. Do you think they'll like to hear about how loud you screamed when I threw a fake cockroach while you were showering or the time I spat on your arm after you got stung by a jellyfish in eighth grade?"

Taeyong's face erupted into red as he scrambled to set down his brushes and yank Yuta back down into his chair. He practically screamed in his face, "Don't you dare say anything Nakamoto! Shut the fuck up! Shut up! None of that ever happened!"

Cackling, the Japanese dodged Taeyong's hands desperately trying to clamp over his mouth again and raised his voice, "Or maybe the time I told you that you were abducted by aliens and they did surgery on you, removing your brain and replacing it with a metal one. And then you cried about it for weeks because you couldn't remember anything, only to find out you just accidentally ran into a wall really hard."

On the verge of actually combusting on the spot, the elder whined, his hands finally nabbing onto Yuta's shirt. "For the love of God and every spiritual being out there, please shut up Yuta! You're embarrassing me!"

Yuta shrugged and shot a 5000-watt smile his way, "It's in the job description as your bestie."

"Why can't 'know when to leave me alone' be part of the description as well," Taeyong muttered, releasing Yuta and turning back to his painting.

Yuta blew his dyed white hair out of his eyes and leaned in to observe Taeyong's painting, "I'm only here because I heard from Hyuck that you signed up for Renjun's summer art class thing which is so stupid by the way. Why would you give up a whole summer of fun to draw people wearing costumes? Just wait until Halloween or something."

Taeyong huffed, "It's not stupid. Renjun said the models were really cool and the concepts are really interesting, and trust me, they're gonna try a lot harder than a bunch of sorority girls wearing bunny ears and lingerie as a Playboy model and your fucking frat friends wearing devil horns."

"Yo, at least I was creative."

"Putting on cat ears and going as a catboy is not creative."

"Y'know I'm saving the maid outfit for my special someone. Have I told you how ridiculous the shipping from Japan is? Can't believe my homeland is making me break the bank for some dick."

Taeyong gave Yuta a look, "I hardly think serenading Winwin on his birthday with the Ouran High School Host Club theme song while you're in a maid outfit will make him 'kiss kiss fall in love' with you."

Yuta leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head and his lips pursed as he whistled, "Well hopefully the gift I gave him today will make him 'kiss kiss fall in love'."

"What gift? You saw him today?"

"Yup," Yuta replied, popping the p and standing up to stretch. His shirt rode up, exposing his naval piercing which Taeyong remembers freaking out over when tenth-grader Yuta unceremoniously climbed into his bedroom through his open window and showed his newest metal addition that he definitely got without his parents' permission. "Saw him on my way here."

"How's he?"

"Think he might have a sore throat."

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, "That's weird. I saw him just yesterday and he seemed perfectly fine. Did he catch a cold? Should I go check up on him? Maybe I'll pick up some medicine. You remember that cold medicine that's that disgusting, white, and viscose liquid they used to give us? I saw it at the pharmacy the other day when I was picking up more hand sanitizer and god, I swear I had literal war flashbacks to the nurse's office."

Yuta snickered and made his way to the door, "I'm sure his throat will heal up just fine without that medicine."

Furrowing his eyebrows even more and confusion written all over his face, Taeyong asked (which he really regrets doing now), "How would he heal without medicine?"

By the time the question was out of Taeyong's mouth, Yuta was out of the door, but he popped his head back in and smiled, "I gave him another sort of disgusting, white, and viscose liquid for him to swallow."

His head disappeared and Taeyong was left staring at the doorway, before it suddenly dawned on him.

"Yuta, you are the worst fucking person on Earth," he screamed as Yuta's cackles resonated throughout the hallway, his face and neck turning redder than a rose on a summer day.

* * *

**nyakamoto**

forgot to tell u that hyuck told me that renjun told him

that u should totally check out the class' webpage

yknow to see who ur teacher is

and

maybe

who the models r

idk and mayb

get fucking laid

**yongies**

im there to draw not "get fuckign laid"

but thanks ill take a look

just to u know

see the teacher

**nyakamoto**

yeah fs

jus the teacher

**yongies**

yeah/? just the teacher

**nyakamoto**

yeah

Just the teacher

**yongies**

im going to sleep

**nyakamoto**

don't jerk off to the guy on the second row, fourth column

dudes got some killer dimples btw which ik ur like super into

but then again

ur just gonna see who the teacher is

so ig goodnight

**yongies**

i hope you snap your neck

**nyakamoto**

<3

* * *

Finals came over the university campus like a dust storm except it filled the students with nothing but anxiety, stress, and loads of caffeine instead of dirt. And worst of all, no one's safe from it.

For two weeks, students wandered around the campus, half were one second from passing out from exhaustion and another half from overconsumption of Redbull. Jaehyun fell into the latter. He had to scramble to finish the missing assignments he had very slowly procured over the days he spent at home, healing from his injury, on top of studying for finals and "babysitting" Donghyuck.

When he finally set down his pencil as the proctor called time for his last exam, he leaned back in his chair and tried to pass out. But Johnny was faster.

"Do not fall asleep on me bro."

Jaehyun groaned and sat up in his chair, turning his gaze to his best friend. "What?"

"I was gonna ask if you want to come out to the party tonight."

"The only party I'm going to tonight is the sob fest I'll be having in my bed because I'm pretty sure I just failed that test."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you study for that the entire week?"

"Yeah and apparently binge-watching The Great British Bake-Off for most of the entire week is not a great way to retain shit."

"I feel you. Paul Hollywood's blue eyes are really captivating."

The professor cut through Jaehyun's sentence and asked the class to bring up their papers. The two packed up their bags and walked to the front with their tests in hand. Johnny continued the conversation, "So I take it you're not coming tonight?"

"Nah. I'm going to go home, cry, watch The Great British Bake-Off, and then prepare for the art class I signed up for."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. You cosplaying or something?"

Their teacher quirked an eyebrow as he overheard the last bit of their conversation as they reached his desk and handed their papers over. Jaehyun blushed and grabbed Johnny's arm to tug him away. The elder threw a quick, "Bye Professor! Enjoy your summer!" over his shoulder before walking side-by-side with Jaehyun out of the lecture hall, out of the building, and into the humid, summer air.

"So you cosplaying or what?"

"'M not cosplaying, dickhead," Jaehyun answered, rolling his eyes and shoving Johnny in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say homie, but letting you know, there's nothing wrong with cosplaying. This university is very open and is a safe spac-"

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Jaehyun blushed, punching Johnny in the shoulder.

Johnny laughed loudly and put his hands up in mock surrender, "Just looking out for you bud! I mean, cosplaying is hot."

"You'd know, what with your kinky ass boyfriend," Jaehyun grumbled under his breath.

A voice suddenly broke through and Jaehyun heard Johnny mutter "Oof" next to him, before he turned to look. "Speak of the devil and he's fucking here."

Ten, said kinky ass boyfriend of Johnny's, winked from his place on Johnny's back, "Thanks for acknowledging my demon-ness. This is the second time someone has."

"When was the first?"

Johnny and Jaehyun stopped as Jaehyun waited for the answer, a little clueless until he saw a grin settle on Ten's face, "Oh god, please don't answer th-"

"Ever fucked a flexible, Thai demon, Jaehyunnie?"

Jaehyun averted his gaze from Ten and stared at Johnny with dead eyes (he ignored how a bout of envy swirled in his stomach as he noticed how lovingly Johnny was looking at the tiny menace that was Ten), "Please break up with him."

Johnny cackled, "Then how will I find another demon to fuck then?"

Ten giggled and leaned down to gently bite on Johnny's ear, "That's right. I'm the only demon you've got."

"I swear you two are literally one step away from insanity. Please stop trying to fuck each other in public, especially in front of me" Jaehyun fake gagged, "Now can we please go to the cafeteria and get some food. I think I'll die if I drink another Redbull as sustenance."

Ten slid off Johnny's back and skipped between the two, hooking his arms with theirs, "Alrighty, now that I have my two sexy beefy men to protect me, let's eat our weight in shitty cafeteria food that we're paying hundreds of dollars for."

"What on Earth could we be protecting you from," Jaehyun questioned.

Ten and Johnny turned to him with the same look before answering in unison, "Duh, lions, tigers, and bears, oh my!"

Jaehyun cringed, "That's not how the movie goes."

"Fuck off, film major."

Ah yes, finals were over and summer was here. Jaehyun thought to himself that there's definitely a lot of better things he could be doing instead of reenacting _The Wizard of Oz_ using the path of time capsules from past decades as the yellow brick road to the dining hall. But then again, Jaehyun would still choose to be with Johnny and Ten over anything else. After all, what better way to start summer off than being forced to sing "We're off to see the Wizard" with your best friend and his demon boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> ahh,, skimming it over everythign sounds so weird and rushed lmfaoo
> 
> i'll figure it out...maybe,....hopefully :D
> 
> i have a lot planned for this but im just hoping to god i dont forget i have this au (bc i also have like two others im planning on writing,, one's norenmin and one's markhyuck)
> 
> ok byebye,, stream resonance!!


End file.
